Neutered villains? I don't think so!
by thefightingbull
Summary: Prequel to My Boyfriend's Back! This is how Len and Barry decided to start dating. It's mostly fluff. Hope you enjoy. Maleficent spoilers contained within.
**This is the prequel to My Boyfriend's Back. I wrote this after I had just watched Disney's Maleficent so if you haven't seen it before and still want to, don't read this story. There are spoilers contained within.**

Barry sighed as he walked out of the local library with Caitlin, Iris, Eddie and Cisco. They had just gotten out of a midnight showing of Disney's Maleficent. It had become a monthly tradition for the library to screen movies in an attempt to get people to remember they existed. So far movie night had worked pretty well; not only did they make money off the snacks, but they were getting a lot more business.

"What's wrong Barr?" Iris asked, holding Eddie's arm around her shoulder tightly.

"You didn't like it?" Caitlin asked.

"They destroyed a classic, what was there to like?' Cisco grumbled.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Iris rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't terrible it's just that..." Barry bit his lip as he rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly when he felt embarrassed or anxious. "What is with this need for everyone to neuter the villains all the time?"

Caitlin and Eddie burst out laughing while Cisco added an emphatic "Yes! Thank you!" Iris on the other hand turned and stared at him incredulously.

"What do you mean neutered? They made her a strong independent female who kicked ass! They proved that motherly love or any kind of familial love is just as strong if not stronger than romantic love!"

"Puh-lease." Barry rolled his eyes as he shoved his hands into his red hoodie's pockets. "Don't make this about feminism, because Maleficent was just as great a villain in the original cartoon as she was in this movie, but dammit, she's the bad guy!"

"I don't get it." Caitlin admitted.

"She's the BAD GUY!" Barry all but shouted with a laugh. "She's not supposed to be good. She's not supposed to have been the one you root for or cheer on! The character was awesome because she was a bad guy, because she was evil and when they made her his this loving 'fairy god-mother' they completely ruined everything that made her so cool in the original!"

"Yeah like she should have been the dragon, not that stupid crow!" Cisco added. "Bad guys are cool because they are bad guys!"

"Exactly!" Barry nodded.

"Wait, bad guys are cool?" Eddie frowned as he arched his right brow. "Since when?"

"Since always, Duh?" Cisco answered as if it should have been obvious. "Seriously don't look at me like that. Think about it for a moment. Who are the coolest characters in Star Wars for instance?"

"Han Solo and Luke Skywalker?" Eddie guessed with a shrug.

"Nope! Darth Vader or Boba Fett." Barry corrected. "In that TV show Heroes?"

"Sylar!" Cisco replied. "Silence of the Lambs?"

"Dr. Lector of course." Barry grinned. "Sons of Anarchy?"

"Clay Morrow!" Cisco answered with a laugh. "Oh dude, Final Fantasy 7?"

"Sephiroth and The Turks." Barry smiled. "The Avengers?"

"That would be Loki!" Cisco returned. "Blade Trinity?"

"Dracula!" Barry waved his arms. "How about Once Upon A Time?"

"Rumplestiltskin." Cisco smirked.

"Ok, guys! We get it!" Iris rolled her eyes.

"Not really." Eddie shook his head.

"I had no idea you guys watched some of those shows." Eddie said in wonderment.

"So what was wrong with telling the story from a bad guy's point of view?" Caitlin asked as they continued walking down the steps of the library toward the parking lot. "Sounds like you guys would have approved."

"Maybe if she'd actually been a bad guy, yeah." Cisco scoffed.

"She was a bad guy, she cursed Aurora!" Iris argued.

"She wasn't a bad guy! She was a reasonably pissed off woman who lost control of her temper and then did everything she could to fix it!" Barry shook his head. "That's not a villain! OK like, Dexter, that's a story from the stand point of a bad guy. Yeah you root for him, but they don't make anything less than what he is!"

"Uh," Caitlin frowned. "That show really made me sick."

"Me, too." Eddie agreed as he pulled Iris closer to him. "The whole concept was just too much."

Barry, Cisco and even Iris rolled their eyes, as all three had been faithfully devoted to the series during it's run. Caitlin reached her car first and bid everyone a nice night, Eddie and Iris started toward the opposite end of the parking lot, while Barry followed Cisco to his car for a ride home. Not that he needed it, but really, there were to many people around to just take off.

"They don't get it." Cisco rolled his eyes. "Bad guys have to be bad guys."

"Right?" Barry agreed with a smile. "I mean, it is different in real life, so I see what they're saying, but we're talking about fiction!"

"I know!" His friend agreed enthusiastically. "It's not like we're talking about Heatwave here!"

Barry blushed and grinned. "Or Captain Cold. Cause yeah, that would be totally different." His friend laughed and rolled his eyes. "Come on, I know you're straight, but even you have to admit, he's pretty hot."

"Look, Captain Cold definitely has the edgy, sexy bad guy thing down. He's the type of villain fangirls would swoon for. " Cisco admitted. "But, even you have to admit, you're crush on him isn't purely physical."

"Dude!" Barry tried to laugh it off, but instead he just shook his head. "That's- I mean- Come on, you know I hate it when he hurts people. I mean I really, really hate it. Like I said, the difference between fiction and reality."

"I know, but if he were," Cisco paused as he tried to think of the perfect example. "Ray Palmer. Or even had his personality, you know you'd lose interest."

"What makes you say that?" Barry snorted skeptically.

"Uh, because he's the bad guy! Because of what we've just been discussing with the others." Cisco teased half-heartedly. "Admit it, Man, if Captain Cold was just some super hero you wouldn't be interested. It's the challenge, it's the awful puns, and it's the villain factor."

As they stepped up to the car, Barry stared at his friend with the same skepticism, his left brow arched, his mouth slightly open in both shock and amusement. "So you think I find Leonard Snart sexy because he's a villain?"

"Not just a villain, Barry, you're villain."

Barry wanted to deny it but instead he nodded. "Yeah ok, you're probably right. They guy is totally my type. I mean, ever since he started following the no killing or hurting innocent people rule he's been...He's been an awesome villain."

"Ok, Dude, we have to change the subject." Cisco paled as he looked behind Barry.

He turned and felt his entire body tingle in humiliation and horror. Before him stood none other than Captain Cold himself, though he wasn't in the costume. No, instead, he was wearing a black wool pea coat, a black button up shirt, an icy blue tie, dark jeans, and his typical combat boots. The man with icy blue eyes was staring at him intensely with an amused smirk on his face. He looked great and had just overheard who knew how much of their conversation!

"What are you doing here?" Barry demanded.

"Supporting my local library." He snickered, his blue eyes flicking over him in a not so subtle way that had Barry taking a step backward. "So, Barry, you think I'm sexy?"

His nemesis was not smirking, he was smiling and it was as devastatingly attractive in it's arrogance as any one of his smug lop-sided grins. It had Barry's breath hitching as his cheeks remained warm and bright red.

Leonard stepped forward only a couple of feet to standing directly in front of Barry, their eyes meeting almost perfectly as they were both practically the same height. The older man looked passed Barry to stare at Cisco for several moments as he appeared to debate before speaking.

"Why don't you send away your little friend, Barry, then you and I can have a talk." He suggested boldly, his tongue briefly running over his bottom lip as his eyes once again took in all of Barry.

"Yeah, um, OK." He found himself nodding. He looked to Cisco's whose jaw had dropped. "I'll see you later, Cisco."

"Dude..." Cisco's brown eyes were as big as saucers but eventually nodded. "Have fun. Text me when you get home." He looked then to Leonard Snart. "You had better be on your best behavior, Mister."

Barry blushed as an evil little smirk formed on Leonard face, his blue eyes twinkling with devious mischief. Before he could react, Leonard had snaked his arm around his waist. "Why don't I just behave the way you both expect me to? Like a villain."


End file.
